Remote Car
"NOTE : Users are asked NOT to use as homemade weaponry for terrorist purposes." :- User notice was added too late. Tactical Analysis * Even toys fight for freedom: The Remote Car is in fact a remote controlled car. It is a speedy, tiny vehicle that at first glance appears to serve no purpose. * Nasty Surprise: However, where it truly excels at is ambush. The Remote Car is armed with an internal nail bomb that does moderate anti infantry damage. Do not expect one nail bomb to do much damage; it will probably take two to kill a Peacekeeper. * War is not a game: As the Remote Car has zero armour, virtually any form of damage, from the Auto Go's rockets, to the Conscript’s ADK-45 will instantly put it out of commission. Fortunately, it is stealthed while not moving. *'Limited Warranty:' Though many RC enthusiasts have volunteered their work to improving the Remote Car, the Confederates believe such skills are better used for actual, manned vehicles. Operational History Hobbyists love realism (save for a few small "what if?" communities), and this includes their cars. Normally powered by batteries, the R/C Car scene exploded with affordable fuels, allowing hobbyists to get the smell and power of oil in smaller sizes. The newer "nitro" powered cars used small two stroke engines, and could get surprisingly good power and yardage for their tiny gas tanks. Carefully regulated suppliers and regional support helped the fuelled RC car become a staple of many American lives. Even other Allied nations started to follow the pattern with their own RC nitro vehicles, though planes were more popular in Europe. But then something unexpected happened. During a refuelling and support mission, a Confederate naval captain by the name of Wilhelmina "Mina" Volk was separated from her crew, and found herself on the running end of an Allied patrol. She took to hiding in the local town's hobby shop. With various Allied forces looking for the moderately ranked Volk, she needed a way to distract them. It hit her, and with some supplies around the shop she took various bolts, six cans of model fuel, two Mardave "Indy 48" cars, a pack of Sparkler fireworks, a set of "Battle of Britain Firebolt vs Yak" decals and set to work. On the roof, she drove the first car under a Reservist Ranger, and the second right next to the fuel tanks of a Retriever APC, and waited for the show to begin. She jumped from the roof to the awning, then to the street. Even as the reservists tried to raise their weapons, the first car exploded. The explosion rocked the patrol, and wounded the driver with a wing-nut in the knee. The second car exploded after, engulfing the door of the APC in flames. This commotion allowed Captain Volk to escape. When she got back to her ship, and got ahold of her superior commander, she told him about her ordeal and her escape methods. To her surprise, he had heard rumours about other Confederates using similar vehicles as IEDs against Allied patrols. They then talked about the idea of militarising it, with better explosives and faster cars. In a matter of weeks, the sales of Mardave and other RC hobby shops shot though the roof, and Allied patrols would know the fear of the little buzzing of the nitro motor. Behind the Scenes This is the smallest unit, file size-wise, at it has 356 polygons and a 128x128er texture. Someday we will compare it with the Crawler. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States